Forget Everything
by XxXOnlyMeXxX
Summary: Max can't remember anything, but the fact that she is 16 and in high school. Neither can Fang. What'll happen when they both relize they are missing a huge part in there life. The part that keeps them sane? Read and Review. :
1. Chapter 1

_**So it's really been a while since I've written. Since it's summer, I think I should start again. (: I might be a little 'rusty' you could say. Anyways, just check it, and if you like it review, if not then don't.**_

_**I like feed back; it's what I'll write for. **_

_**Anyways on the first chapter, I'm so (s)excited. Hahahahah sex. HAHA.**_

_**Oh and one more thing, this whole story is from max's POV, just so you know.**_

"Get up you little brat, you have freaking school." Yelled the druggie I call dad. My mom would already be in her study. She was the only one that kept our small ugly house. Any other money she had, dad stole for 'groceries.'

I rolled off of my bed, which really was two mattresses on top of each other with a blanket and 2 pillows. Cheap right? I most of the time didn't feel like I belonged here, like I was only remembering certain things. But enough with that, time to get dressed.

I stumbled to the bathroom, which was disgusting, like the rest of the house/trailer. (a/n I have nothing against people that live in trailer's, at all.) I pulled off my stained basketball shorts and pulled on a pair of jeans that fit a little to tight, wonderful. Then I pulled on my black hoodie, no need to change my shirt. It wouldn't matter anyways.

I ran some water over my face, brushed straight brownish blonde hair, and brushed my teeth. Then I jogged down stairs grabbed a piece of toast and left. Not a word to my dad. He was too stoned by now to care if I blew the whole house up.

I had about a mile to walk till I got to school, but I didn't mind it. I liked it most of the time. Any other day other then today, it was the 2nd to last day off school. Which mean's it is a Thursday, that means I have to walk that mile with one of the most stuck up people at our school.

Fang and Bennett, Fang was really quite, out of touch with most people. But every girl in school had a crush on him. Bennett probably one of the most stuck up, annoying, self-centered, gorgeous, guy I have ever met. Fang had him beat, in the looks department though.

I suppose that why there BESTFRIENDS is probably because Fang was the only competition Bennett has.

I seen them about ten feet in front of me. Relief fled over me, I didn't have to walk with them.

I got to school and as always we did nothing, because it was the last days.

Its funny but I have to admit I only remember being here for a month, oh and did I mention I have no clue were I got my 10 feet white and sliver wings I have attached to my back?

I seem to go blank.

**Well this was a boring chapter but it basically gets you up to speed with where I am going with this.**

**It is all gonna start in the next chapter.**

**Review if you like, 2 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.. **


	2. I remember you

_**Oh yes, THANKS.**_

_**I love you amazing people. Your stories on Fanfic are amazing too.(: Well on to the chapter.**_

I wish that someone could explain why I had them. Even my parent's didn't realize I had them. They never asked why I always wore hoodie's no matter how hot or cold the weather.

They never really seemed to care, even my mom. She was the one that kept us alive. If that was dad's job he would give me five bucks and then tell me to get lost so he could go get high and screw some hooker.

But that's life; I just seemed to get the bad part of it this time.

Anyways, no one at school seemed to talk to me, ever. I didn't mind it though liked being alone, most of the time. Even though sometimes I longed for someone to care enough to ask me how I was.

I hadn't noticed but Fang had come to sit in the desk beside me. I was very attractive but not to social. In some way we were alike. I wondered why he came to sit by me in the corner when he could have sat by one of his friends, one of his GORGEOUS friends. I decided to try talking to him, "Hey."

"Hey." He answered not even bothering to look away from his hand.

"Not to social are we?" I snorted. That's what I get for trying.

"Neither are you." He said matching my anger.

"So you follow the rule that preschoolers do?" I asked in amusement.

"Some people never grow up." He stated. Not making any notion that he hadn't.

"Some do." I said.

"In your opinion." He muttered.

"Let me tell you something just because you come and sit by me, for god knows what reason doesn't mean you have to be such a ass." Oh, what now. I got him beat.

"Think about it, does it feel like you know me?" he asked, I was monetarily stunned by his question.

I never really thought about him that much, I mean I thought about his looks. Like not him as a person, I did in fact know a lot about him. I never talked to him before this.

"Yes, it's a weird feeling actually." I said before I could think what to say.

"Then I'm not overacting over you being so beautiful by putting weird things in my head." He stated.

Again he had stunned me. I mean I never thought somebody like, Fang. More or less him, himself telling me something like that.

"I feel very protective over you, like you're my brother or something." Oh shit, man did I really just say that?

"Same here, but you know as a sister." He finally looks up and meets my gaze. His eyes were black. They were comforting, in some ways very, very sexy.

"So, we both know this Is the first time we have ever talked. What now?" I asked, not really expecting him to answer as if he loved her or cared.

"I honestly have considered reincarnation. But that's just crazy, in my opinion." He said not looking way.

She could feel the stares of the group he called friends on her and him. The bell rang he and her walked out the class, together.

Just as they entered the hall, Bennett meet Fang.

"Yo, sup?" he yelled and a broad smile came over his tan face. Fang only nodded briefly before walking away. Bennett being stubborn walked right after him.

Bennett leaned over and whispered in Fangs ear. I could tell it wasn't for my ears but I could still hear. "Man, what are you doing with that girl, she is like psycho. I heard her dad is a reefer. I mean she is a pretty good looker, but so is Madison or Jordan."

The next thing I know Fang had Bennett pinned up against the locker.

"Don't ever say that again, if anyone is to be judged it should be you. She is with me back off." He spat.

"Whoa, man chill." He said as Fang loosened his grip on his shirt.

Bennett slid away and put his arm around my shoulders and Fangs, "Were cool. Huh Max?"

I slipped from under his arm and walked away. To my surprise Fang followed.

Like I was a leader, then I had a flash back, it looked like me but it couldn't have been. I didn't recognize anyone in the flash back.

_You need to concentrate._ A voice in my head said.

Oh man, I am psycho.

_**Did you like it?**_

_**I made it longer; it ought to be getting more action in the next few chapters.**_

_**So review and tell me if you like were this is going or not.**_

_**So go review, NOW. Go Go.**_


	3. Psycho Mom

_**Thanks guys. Your amazing reviews made me decided to update quick.**_

_**So here it is.**_

_**I think I am just going to stick to first person. I had difficulty writing in first person the first time but I am going to work on keeping it out of third person.**_

_**Oh and I wrote a cross over with Maximum Ride and Another one of my Favorite books, Blood and Chocolate. Check it out.**_

_**Anyways here is the next chapter.**_

Oh yeah Bennett was right as much as I hated to admit it. Why did I have a freaking voice I my head. Why all of a sudden am I picturing more flying freaks.

I walked down the hall and out of the back door. As soon as I stepped out I felt the warmth of the sun engulf me. I honestly wasn't expecting Fang to follow me. I instantly ripped off my hoodie and jumped in the air.

I don't know how I knew how to fly but it felt like second nature, almost like breathing. But I figured that out a couple weeks ago.

A few seconds later I felt something rush against my calf.

"What the hell" I spoke as I whipped my head around to see Fang.

How was he even up here? Quickly my question was answered as I soon saw he had a pair of black wings almost 12 feet in length.

I was to busy looking back at him that I didn't relize where I was going. The next thing I knew I was ran smack into a big green and blue sign.

I landed on the ground with a thud.

"You alright, you hit the ground pretty hard?" he said hovering over me with a smirk.

I got up but felt a warm liquid gush on my leg. Yeah, it'll heal pretty quickly. I kind of figured that out when I broke my arm two weeks earlier and it's already perfectly fine.

"Fine." I answered.

"So where to?" He asked. He thought I knew? Right, I always had a plan. For once I don't.

"I don't know." I said. We were both sitting on the ground now. "I just want to get way; I'm tired of this town. It feels like I'm missing a HUGE part of my life."

"I feel the same, but you aren't leaving me." He said, and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Alright, but I'm not staying." I spoke clearly.

"Then neither am I." He said slowly. "But we will need money won't we?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure any were we go we will." I joked.

"Well, Follow me." He said as he got to his feet and took off into the air with a running start.

I went after him asking, "Where are we going?"

"To my house." He said and stopped abruptly and dived down to a 3 story brick house. He landed on a baloney and said, "No one is home. So it will be easy to get in and out quickly."

He opened the door and stepped in and walked over to a dresser which I assumed to be his parents. He dug in the top drawer and came out with a wad of 20 dollar bills. I watched as he quickly stuffed all of them in his pocket and dug around some more and came out with more money.

"They won't miss it, hell they probably won't even notice it's gone." He said in a low strained voice.

He walked out of that room and into another but smaller and some what darker room. He looked around in and picked up a black hoodie and threw it at me.

I put it on, and waited for him to go on with what he was doing.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We need to go check my mothers files in her office." He said as he swiftly walked out the door and up the spiral stair case leading to the third floor.

"Why do we need to do that?" I asked bewildered.

"Because, one day she flipped out for me going though her files looking for my birth certificate for something." He recalled.

"So you anything in there could help us?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." He responded opening the door to a large office. He went over to a file cabinet behind the desk and yanked the lock off. The lock shattered in his hands. I could do that too.

"What do you think your doing in here?" a voice asked from behind us. I turned to meet a very plump woman with blonde hair and a lot to much makeup. She reached into her purse and pulled out a metal piece. "I thought I told you the first time, no looking in there." She said sweetly.

I finally figured out what that metal piece she had was, some sort of…gun.

**Cliffy? **

**I think so.**

**Haha.**

**I'll update later today, maybe. **

**Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews.(:**


	4. Lifeless

_**Okay so most of your guy's reviews were right, she did trust Fang to much. But she is about to learn where that's going to get her.**_

_**But thanks for all the reviews, and I'm working on my grammar so just hang in there.**_

_**So here is the next chapter-**_

Oh crap, this is not good. It wasn't even a gun really; it was some kind of electric STUN gun. I slowly backed away from her. I chanced a look at Fang he was solemn and showed no emotion on his face.

"Come here Fang, now." She said sternly. He slowly walked toward her. Then she said, "You," she pointed to me, "Go in that door over there on the far side, NOW." She spoke without regret almost robotically.

I did what she said while mumbling a couple censored words. When I got into the room I realized it was just an attic entrance. I looked back in time to see her stun Fang and him fall to the floor with a thud. Then she walked over to where I was and shut the door in my face and I heard a click.

That b**** locked me in. I looked around examining my choices. Not many, I quickly realized. There were a couple boxes, and a hanging light bulb extended from a string.

Other then that it was complete of 4 walls, a floor, and a ceiling. I could search though the boxes, but something told me that would do no good.

-----2 days later-------

So, it's been about two days. Every night the lady brings me some thing she likes to call food, but it isn't. I could tell some how that she had laced it with tranquilizers. She would also bring me water, and that's what's kept me alive for the past two days.

I heard a door open and then talking. The lock on my door clicked, and pulled open and a bright yellow light spilled into my room.

"Fang" I breathed as she threw him into the room.

He crumbled on the floor. I silently hoped he wasn't hurt to bad. To my surprise he slowly stood up. There was something different about him, but I couldn't place it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded stiffly.

"Not talking?" I pressed.

He just stared at me.

"What's your deal?" I asked kind of hurt by the fact he wouldn't talk.

He shook his head and began to sit down. There is REALLY something different about him, what is it?

We sat there in silence for hours just staring at each other. His eyes looked kind of lifeless and dead.

"What did she do to you?" I whispered. I wasn't expecting an answer, he wasn't about to give me one either.

I should trust him, but something told me not to. Something was telling me to rip him apart. He still looked like Fang, just his eyes held no life, not like his normal 'no emotion.' Almost just like his 'mom'.

THAT'S IT…..

**Okay well I left with another cliff hanger.(:**

**Sort of.**

**I don't like this chapter much, so if you think I should just rewrite it, tell me and I will.**

**Okay so review and be harsh.**


	5. Getting Out

_**Well, most people think I am taking it to 'fast'. I also think that. So, I'm going to slow it down, but I am WAY to lazy to rewrite the whole story. So I'll just go from this part and take things slower. Tell me if I'm doing better or if I need to try more:D **_

_**Also, some people wanted me to bring the rest of the flock in, I'll being doing that also. Mucho soon, so just hang in there. I'm hoping since it's going be long that you'll forgive me for my short chapters.**_

_**Well here is the chapter-**_

He was almost EXACTLY like his mom. I was right, it's not Fang. But they must think I'm stupid not to realize that.

I didn't know what to say to not give it away that I knew. So I just kept quite. But if I stayed quite to long wouldn't they notice I was acting different? They must after a while.

But what do I say to a robot that wants to rip my head off probably? For some reason I felt a little déjà fu. But I, Maximum Ride, have never been wanted to be ripped apart. **(A/n: Of course we believe you Max, Its not your fault you can't remember it's mine.)**

I haven't slept since I got here. I was like a walking zombie, and now it wasn't making it any easier to go to sleep with robot Fang here. He just sat there and stared at me.

"Get up and walk to the door, Maximum." A stern voice from out side of the door spoke up. I felt like saying bit me, but I decided against the odds.

"Where do you expect me to go? Not a lot of opinions in here if you haven't realized yet." I said my icy voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Naïve little girl, you know nothing. Come to the door and turn around with your back facing the door." She ordered.

"I don't think I want to." I responded coolly.

"I didn't give you an option." She stated robotically.

"Uh, to me you did." I relaxed a little.

But I slowly got up and walked over to the door. At least I'm getting out of this hell hole. Maybe I actually had a chance to escape. But I couldn't leave 'REAL' Fang behind. I couldn't even bring myself to even make that a possibility.

Once I got to the door, I felt a cold hand grab mine and pull it behind my back. Oh crap I had turned my back on Fang.

"If you didn't notice, I'm not Fang. Now do as she says." He snarled. He was abnormally strong. I wasn't going to let him treat me like a dog, ordering me around.

My anger flared and I turned and punched him in his gut. He didn't even flinch. His abs were as hard as steal. No, never mind, they WERE steal.

He twisted my arm up farther and I heard a popping noise. Then the pain overwhelmed me. I couldn't move my Left arm at all. I couldn't let him see he had hurt me, even though by his smirk I could tell he already knew.

I ignored the pain and put it at the back of my mind. I tried to focuses on all the details I could. I couldn't help wonder what my parent's were thinking. Had they even called the police? No, I was almost positive they wouldn't.

I walked into the office and squinted my eyes in instinct to a bright light. Compared to the dim one light room I've been in for almost 4 days, this was a HUGE change. It was bright and cheerful, until I got to around to seeing SM (Psycho Mom). She didn't look happy, but how happy could a robotic version of a mom be?

"Hello there, have you been able to talk to our friend?" she asked FF. (Fake Fang)

He shook his head in response. She didn't seem annoyed though.

"Well, I guess I will explain it to her." She said with a smirk and looked me in the eye with her cold lifeless eyes.

"Where do you think you are, Maximum? You can't believe this is your life. Do you? I actually expected you to cachet on before now." She mused. "But I guess I expected a little too much. From what the scientist had told me though, you seemed pretty well educated."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. Half of me wanted to tune her out but the other half wanted to know what she was talking about. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and winced slightly.

"You actually don't get it, do you? They must have really done a good job giving you amnesia. We are shipping you back to the school, for further testing on there new product. They want to see how much they can get you to achieve. I don't get why you ran away before, they wanted to better you." She stated.

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting to be keep like and dog in a crate, and ran like a test rat." I said as some parts of my past came back. I actually wasn't sorry, not one bit. Over my dead body, there not taking me back.

"Come now, Maximum, the car is waiting." She continued.

"Right, so where is Fang?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"He is already waiting in the car, although I must warn you, it might be difficult to, uh, see him?!?" she sounded amused, kind of like she was sharing an inside joke with her self.

Whatever she was saying didn't prepare me for what I was about to see. She walked in front of me and FF in behind still holding tight on to my bummed arm. They had let me take a shower. I wasn't going anywhere without Fang and whoever else I had to recover from my forgotten past.

"It's best just to forget everything, Maximum." FF mumbled in my ear. I didn't want to know what he meant by that. So I put it along with the bone crunching pain in the back of my mind.

I didn't even question it, but I wanted to know why he didn't want SM to hear. As we stepped out in to the night air it felt good against my frail skin. I saw a slick black SUV parked in the drive way. The windows were so tinted even if you put your eye up to the glass you wouldn't be able to see in. We walked over to the car and SM opened the passenger seat door and got in. FF opened the door and slid in dragging me behind.

He was seated in the middle and Fang was on the other side of him. I looked over and he had on a black hoodie, with the hood up. He was looking out the window and I couldn't see his face.

FF tapped his leg. As Fang began to look up, I could now see his face.

**Okay guys after this cliffy I'll try not to do such bad ones.**

**:D**

**And I think this was a LITTLE longer.**

**Oh and If anyone has a story they would like me to read and review on, I'll do that for you. I'm going to start recommending peoples. **

**Right now, if you see 'Forbidden Love.' I would suggest you read it, it's great.**

**Also I'm going to start writing a one-shot. So I'll tell you when it's up but I would like for you to read and review it, and tell me if it's good.**

**Anyways, REVIEW. Tell me if you like it. **


End file.
